


Against all odds

by TricksterMegido



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fjorester, M/M, beauyasha - Freeform, critical role au, criticalrole - Freeform, criticalrole mermaid AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMegido/pseuds/TricksterMegido
Summary: The mighty nein continue their journey along the coast, finding treasure and secrets alike, until a fateful storm where Beauregard, as well as the crew, find something worth more then the gold and jewels they’ve ever collected.





	1. Where the storm brings us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was a kinda random idea that I started writing on the train ride home from a friends house a while back, though I’ve only just recently started to actually fully write these. I hope you enjoy it!

Most stories involving boats seem to start with 'on a stormy night' but today, the night is rather calm. A gentle breeze blows creating small waves that brush past the mass of the ship. Fjord stands by the wheel, slight boredom taking over but in retrospect he couldn't just leave, someone had to man the ship and it was either going to be him, or his first mate, Beauregard who lazily swung her feet over the edge of the ship, a soft hum leaving her after a while of silence. 

"Beau, how long are you going to sit there? Makin' me anxious" fjord tapped his thumb against the edge of the wheel, lackluster if anything 

"I'm not gonna fall off or anything fjord, I'm holding onto the railing-" 

"Yes the railing we had to build after you fell in last time with jester. Your lucky it was easy to pull you two out of the frigid waters" fjord groaned in annoyance, but in the end glad when beau finally picked herself up to head up the stairs an stand beside him 

"Are you teasing Beauregard again?" Caduceus made his way up from below deck, holding a tray of tea, jester quickly following having a plate of random treats she either made or purchased in the last town they were in. 

"She didn't /mean/ to fall off the boat. Atleast we knew how to swim" jester giggles, eating a doughnut herself after beau took one, only to playfully glare a moment at the comment 

"Jessie please you say that like the whole thing wasn't planned-" 

"It wasn't though" 

"Jess-" 

"I think she wanted you to play along" caddy smiles, having of set the tray down and took to the wheel to let fjord take a seat on the steps and relax a moment, a cup in hand "well either way. We gotta keep our eyes out for that island"

"The one that guy talked about with the treasure?...wait I thought we were taking a break!" Jester pouts, halfheartedly eating her treat just thinking about having to push their little vacation more days away then before 

"We will but we should take this last mission either way Jessie. If we do just think, you can buy that dress you've been goin on about for weeks now that you saw back on the coast" 

"That's true..fine!" Jester leans back against the railing, glancing to beau who was quietly looking out towards the horizon "beau? Are you okay?" 

"I think a storm is coming.."

"The clouds are clear though-" 

"She has a point jester," clay too was looking out, gently tapping his thumb against the wheel a moment "you can smell it in the air almost, I think  it would be best if we take some precautions just in case"

"If both of you think so then we may as well. Can't deny a two against one" fjord set his now empty cup aside, taking back the wheel from caduceus who began picking things up "beau make your way up to the crows nest and keep an eye out, jess, cad please inform everyone else on the ship-" 

"So the two other people-"

"Yes jester. The two other people, orly and his friend, to let them know what's going on. We need help getting the sails up if a storm is brewing-" 

While they spoke, beau was already making her way up to the crow's nest, her usual hiding place from time to time, it allowed her to think an be by herself, even if she doesn't mind the usual company of her friends. But she had a job right now and that was to keep lookout. 

Though the rain didn't start until much later in the night, just as the sun was slowly setting in the distance she felt the first few drops of rain hit her skin. The cold feeling making her shiver as she moved to call down to fjord, but it seemed he already noticed and was barking orders. Taking the chance she quickly made her way down, catching her balance as a sudden Gust of wind almost throws her over the edge of the ship. 

Jester and caduceus were quickly getting the sails into position, orly joined by another hired crew member Harrison worked on doing what they could to help 

"Beau! You and orly get up there and tie up the sails!" Fjord called through the now brewing storm, the rain becoming more harsh, lighting crackling in the distance now, a little too close for comfort. 

Making her way up with orly, at one point holding a hand out to help him up onto the topsail so they could begin tying it securely. 

From the bottom, caduceus watched as jester ran to inform fjord that everything was settled, but glanced up seemingly just in time to see a bolt of lightning shoot down, directly hitting the center of the topsail where beau and orly were currently trying to get down from. Panic slowly rising he called out to fjord, watching as the half that broke completely off, dipped down just barely missing the top of the boat, only causing damage to the newly built railing leaving now sharp and jagged pieces of splinter wood in its place, the piece luckily still attached to the mass which left it slowly swinging with each sway of the ship. The Impact alone caused beau to miss her footing and almost fall off, currently holding on just by a rope

"Beau!" Jester screamed, wanting to run to her aid but caduceus kept her at bay as falling debris continued to litter the deck below them 

"Jester we must keep a distance if we aren't careful we will get hurt. We need a plan-" 

"But beau is gonna get hurt!" 

Orly at the time was reaching for beau, trying to pull her towards him "I've got you just hold on tight now!" He yelled through the rumbling skies

Beau now drenched from the rain was doing her best to keep hold, but could feel her hold slipping. Biting her lip she looked at orly and simply nodded before letting go. 

She could hear jesters screams and fjords yell of protest as jester ran towards her now falling body. Beau had a plan though, having of grabbed a rope as she went down, grinning down at jester with a look of 'I got this' or she, did atleast. The ship lurched as a large wave collided with the ship, throwing beaus original target of jester and caduceus's position, to now towards the edge of the ship that was broken and splintered from the previous impact. Quickly trying to fix herself, Beauregard hoisted herself up with all possibly upper body strength, her stomach sinking when she felt herself once again, falling as the rope slipped from her grasp. 

Oddly, the moment when by so quickly, she hardly had a moment to process it. Jesters cries were quickly washed out by her own cry of pain as her body slammed down against the broken railing, a piercing pain shocking her body to the point of what she assumed could be what other’s felt at the mercy of her own stunning blows. Blurry eyes glanced down to the source of her pain, seeing now a bloodied piece of wood protruding through her stomach. For once, fear shrouded her as she looked to jester and caduceus who both were trying to make their way towards her as the ship continued to sway at the mercy of the sea and wind, until she could feel the ship leaning once again and her body falling again..

The chilling water suddenly surrounding her caused her muscles to tense up to try and keep in all the possible body warmth it could until she saw something 

In the flashes of light someone or something, swam past her. Their tails seemed to shine in the faint light, and for a moment it seemed like they were simply watching, the two human like creatures glancing to beaus sinking body and back to the ship before one with longer hair that almost seemed to melt away in the dark ocean waves was the one to take hold of her. In her own fleeting consciousness she could of sworn she felt strong arms wrap around her in a protective manner, now guiding her through the waters away from the ship, from her friends..

What was happening? Was this death? If so, caduceus had some serious explaining to do later 

For a while she did her best to fight to stay awake, only getting quick glances at who held her. They..were beautiful. Both of them really. One who kept a worried look seemed to be a man, though he was quite colorful like jester, lavender purple skin that was covered in different types of tattoos and markings, with glittering jewels and gold chains that dangles from his curled horns...horns?.. While the woman holding her had beautiful pale skin, accompanied by a single blue mark on her bottom lip, long black hair that begins to ombré white and fascinating eyes that looked to be blue and purple..how rare. 

soon, Beauregard finally let consciousness slip away from her entirely, for a second she could of sworn the pain she felt was gone, and warmth over took her in place of the cold, unforgiving ocean 


	2. Under ones gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning to the other side of the story, Yasha, Molly, Caleb and nott watch from a distance, taking a chance for the first time in quite a while

From below the oceans waves one wouldn't expect to find more life then the fish and other creatures that one is used to. But beyond the coral and seaweed is more then just sharks, squids and fish. But a small society that continues to thrive in its hidden sanctuary. Mermen, mermaids as well as their children, usually referred to as guppies from time to time, keep this small hidden gem alive. Among them, not as socially open as some, is a young man named Caleb, who with his smaller, sometimes mistaken as a child, friend nott, made their way down the path outside the city to their own little home away from home, where two others were waiting for them. 

"Oh, Molly, I thought you two weren't going to be here until later" Caleb set down his satchel, looking up to Molly as he swam over, planting a gentle kiss to his lips 

"Yash said she wanted to wait and watch the storm that's brewing. Though I told her it may not at all tonight considering the clear skies" Molly shrugs, glancing up to where Yasha was currently just leaning against one of the openings of the cavern. It didn't quite go above the surface but a small opening would allow one to look a little about the surface 

Nott who had trailed behind dumped out her new findings, seemingly ignoring her friends in place of organizing her newly found and some stolen goods. She soon enough though picked up an item from the surface and swam up to Yasha, making sure to get her attention first as to not startle her "Yasha look what I found today! It must be from the shore right?" 

Yasha having of turned her attention to nott, took the item with care, looking it over before handing it back "most likely yes. Its a fork, but quite pretty, especially the flower detail." 

"I know right! It's kinda pointy though. Did they eat with these?" nott huffed, looking over what was confirmed to just be a simple fork, trying to figure out why it was so pointy like that. 

From beyond the waves, the sound of people talking is what catches the groups attention, muffled for Caleb, Molly and nott but Yasha could mostly hear 

"Yash..is someone out there?" Setting a hand on her shoulder, Molly moved to be beside her and gaze out towards the waves 

"I think so..it looks like another humanoid boat.." 

"Not all human" Caleb interjected, pointing out to the newly colorful people that joined the human with blue cloths on the deck of the ship "looks like a half orc, tiefling and firbolg too.." 

"Another huh" Molly mused, nudging Caleb who shook his head 

"Yes another. Though unlike the ones down here mollymauk that girl has legs. And we cannot trust the unknown" 

"Such a downer darling" 

While they spoke, Yasha decided to move away and out of the smaller cavern for a better look. Normally doing such was frowned upon or even joked about to keep nott from getting too close after the last incident with the ruthless pirates that tried to take nott and Caleb when the group had gotten a little too close. 

She hadn't heard nor cared that Molly followed after her, it was just a closer look. That's all. By now the storm was beginning, better coverage yes but watching the people rush around was oddly daunting. They seemed confident atleast In What they were doing. 

"Do you think they'll be alright?" 

"I'm not sure dear" Molly, though he had his attention on the ship before them, had taken hold of yasha's hand, not for himself, but for her own comfort. 

The storm was quickly becoming worse, waves crashing harshly against the side of the ship, orders and screams echoing through the angry wind and heavy rain. Lightning soon becoming closer with every passing minute, once having of been something she enjoyed watching was now making her nervous, both of them startled to see the bolt of energy completely devastate half of the topsail, causing it to come crashing down and slam into the pole it was once fully attached to. 

Another scream caught her attention back to the people, the little blue girl seemed to be arguing with the rather bright pink firbolg, pointing back up to that human who wore the dark sapphire colored clothes. She was barely holding onto a rope. She was in danger 

"Why aren't they helping her?" She turned to Molly, worry cross her features for seemingly a split second

"I'm not sure, maybe they plan to catch her? Or that guy will-" 

Another scream, and more arguing. The girl had let go or possibly slipped free of her grasp to begin falling once more. Yet even as Yasha and Molly held their breath, there was a short second of relief, before the two wince slightly just watching and hearing the pained cry that escaped the woman above them. 

"Molly-" 

"Yash we can't" 

"But Molly-" Yasha snapped her gaze back to the boat. The woman was gone, her blood staining the side of the ship for only a short moment as the water seemed to wash it away as quickly as it appeared. She had a Better look now at the tiefling girl. She was quite beautiful, with short wavy blue hair, freckles and small curved horns just like Molly, not to mention a rather adorable dress and jewelry. It isn't often they catch sight of people with such interesting attire. But her expression is what broke her heart. Fear, sadness and regret filled the smaller woman, the firbolg from before, who's brightly pink hair was now pushed back and no longer fluffy as it had become drenched from the storm, held back the blue girl, keeping her from jumping after the woman in blue, in the water. 

With or without his approval Yasha quickly dove under the water, Molly following suit, to where the girl was. She could see now the wound that pierced her stomach, blood seeping out only to be pulled away from the harsh current that formed around them. She seemed to be fleeting in an out of consciousness, but she began to grow hesitant now on what to do 

"Molly.." 

"Yasha I know you want to help her but she'll die without a healer" 

"Then we can bring her to Caleb and nott- their house has that upper alcove where she will be safe." 

"If that's what you want to do dear then we can, but we should act fast..and remember..this girl is not her Yasha.." 

The comment made her stop for a second, memories flashing only to disappear as quickly as they arrived, before she shook her head, carefully picking up the human "I know Molly..she's gone. But that doesn't mean this one has to be. Her friends were worried. I didn't like how sad that blue girl looked" 

Scooping up the blue clothed human to stop her from sinking further, Yasha began to quickly move back to where nott and Caleb were. Worry taking over all of them seeing as she was not responding to any of that Caleb did. Setting her down on the small perch above the surface in the hidden cave like alcove, Yasha and Caleb worked quickly to remove the wood that caused the intense bleeding. 

"You pull and, I heal?" 

"Ja, I'll remove the wood and you must heal her right away, ready?" 

Nodding, the two took a breath before Caleb carefully removed the wood, pulling away quickly when the human moved slightly, though it was likely just a muscle reaction to sudden pain as before. Yasha was quick though, having of set her hand over the wound, concentrating on healing. The warm glow filled the smaller cavern, for a moment the cold of the ocean seemed to disappear. Though she still likely needed care, it was all Yasha could do for now. 

"Yasha.." nott gently tugged her waist piece, an old fishing net she found that Molly decorated for her as a gift long ago 

"Yes nott?" 

"What do we do now? We can't leave her here.." 

"Ja she's right." Caleb having of tossed the wood piece outside, returned to the group, glancing to Molly who was curiously looking over the human "we should bring her to the island that's just a little ways away, I'm sure her crew will find her" 

There's a moment of silence before Yasha finally nods, moving to pick the human up, a rather tedious game of pass the girl happening as Yasha and Caleb hand Beauregard through the only small opening in the cave, out to Molly and nott. Likely scratching her up in the process but they didn't want to risk drowning her if they went all the way down and out of the bottom of the cavern and to the surface. 

Once together outside the cavern, the group made their way to the closest island that seemed to be receiving stray pieces of wood from the ship. The worry of her crew being gone filled her but for now it wasn't as important. Rather Yasha and Molly made their way up as close as they could, laying beau down in the soft sand of the islands beach. 

"Do you think she'll live?" 

"I assume so darling. You healed her after all, do not worry" he smiles, kissing her cheek before dipping back into the water to meet with Caleb and nott. Though before she left, Yasha pulled one of the smaller blueish black seashells from her waist piece, it's coloring almost ombré like, with small pieces of pink coral having of started to grow on it from however long it had been sitting in the coral beds near her home. 

Setting the shell against her stomach over the now scarred over wound, Yasha as well turned back to follow after Molly just as Beauregard began to stir awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow me adding another chapter so soon? More like I’m trying to get this story written before I forget and then loose interest as I have in other stories I’ve written but I really like this one so I do want to complete it! I hope you all are enjoying this so far!


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauregard meets her saviors, which seem to bring more curiosity then true answers

Oddly as the darkness broke from beau's mind, the bright setting sun peaking through the slowly vanishing storm in the distance, she didn't feel that same harsh piercing pain as she did just hours before. 

Hours? Days? How long had she truly been out? 

Pulling herself up slowly, taking her time with each movement, Beauregard took the time now to look around at what was around her, glancing down though at hearing something hit the sand as she stood, she bent down to pick up a small black and blue shell, it's backing covered in newly forming pink coral. 

"Where..great something or someone saves me possibly and leaves this..what does this even-" she sighs heavily, rubbing her forehead and simply pocketing the small shell for now, taking the time to explore her new surroundings 

Though the island wasn't that large, it was oddly barren of trees, being mainly covered in plants and other flowers. The taller palm trees simply swaying in the breeze now that the storm has seemed to cease. 

"Great this..is gonna suck" 

Seeing as her friends weren't in sight and she was alone, making shelter in hopes that her friends would show up eventually for her. They had to right?

In the distance, behind a small cluster of rocks Yasha and the others were still sitting and watching silently, nott more so interested in what beau was currently doing, seeing as she was tying logs and leaves together 

"What's she doing?" 

"She's building shelter nott" Caleb glanced to her, then to Molly, squeezing his hand "we should go, it's not safe" 

"Yea your right..yash..?" Molly set a hand on her shoulder, not surprised when she didn't really respond much to his touch 

"Hm? Yea I'm coming.." 

The three nodded, one after another dipping into the water leaving Yasha alone as she curiously watched beau continue to struggle and occasionally curse as she built a shelter. 

Though it took an hour or so beau finally make a decent shelter, in her own aggravation sat down in her newly made home, muttering something about food and not wanting to have to do crazy monk shit to try and get fish (Mulan style), which caught yasha's attention. Did she not know how to catch her own food? Figured humans knew better. 

Diving away, causing a splash that caught beau's attention though simply left her in confusion, Yasha vanished under the waves to search for fish. 

"Still here huh" Molly grinned, taking hold of a fish that nearly escaped yasha's grasp 

"Well..yea I am. I don't think she can hunt Molly, she said so, I see no harm in this. Just aids her for another day" 

"Your too sweet darling" Molly muses, turning to help her snag a few more before following her to the beach once more, where Beauregard had created a fire and was sitting silently, having of hung up her jacket, shirt and arm bandages likely to let them dry. Her shoes not too far away. 

Nodding to Yasha, the two suddenly tossed the 4-5 fish they caught at beau, causing her to suddenly jolt up in surprise 

"What the /fuck/-" 

"Molly-" Yasha quickly whispered, trying to stop him when he went closer to the beach, pulling himself up a bit to lean against a rock 

"Sorry! Didn't mean to hit you if we did" 

"Who- I can't see you where are you-" beau started to search for a stick to make a torch, keeping her eyes on where the voice cane from

"Just chilling over here, but my names mollymauk, and you?" 

"Uh..beau.." she lifts the torch now, moving to the sand to finally get a better look at him "why are you sitting all the way out there" 

"Everyone has their tricks and mystery's dear" 

"I guess. You said we before, are you not alone?" Beau tried glancing around, not exactly catching site of Yasha until she made her way to sit beside Molly silently 

"I'm with a friend. She and I saw you fall into the ocean before so we just helped you out a bit" 

"Wait you did?" She reaches into her pocket, pulling out the small shell she had previously found on her chest just hours before hand "did you..leave this for me?" 

Yasha nods after a moment, glancing to Molly before speaking "yes. I didn't expect to speak with you, but I thought it would work as a message or note that someone helped you." 

"..thank you" 

Yasha having of not expected this simply nodded once again, glancing to Molly who had his usual grin, even nudged her for good measure 

"Well, we should get going-" 

"What? How your in the middle of the ocean are you gonna like fucking swim??" Beau stood again, stepping closer now, her feet chilled by the water as it rose to her ankles..knees.. 

"Well uh-" 

"Now then darling if she's curious" Molly smirked, patting the top of yasha's head before ducking under the water to swim up to beau 

The moment of course was shocking, of course people knew and heard rumors of such creatures living in the ocean since most is undiscovered, but to see them in person..is incredible. Slowly squatting to eye view, Beauregard for a long moment said nothing, seeming to be just processing everything 

"Your..are you both..mermaids? Mermen for you I guess-" 

"Yep~! You guessed right. Though we gotta ask of you know, try not to spread the news of us being here. Don't need others hunting down our existence right?" 

Beau understood of course, not all species were exactly accepted, let alone ones that are considered rare or nearly extinct. They could be hunted to extinction let alone be hunted for sport just so those could throw around the fact they themselves hunted a mythical creature long thought to not even be real 

"I understand..I- will I be able to see you guys again?" 

"You, want to see us again?" Yasha now had moved to be beside Mollymauk, as if instinctive their hands entwined though he knew the true reason behind the action 

"Well yea I mean you guys helped me out, whenever it is I find my friends again I was hoping you could you know, meet them? I think jester would be thrilled" 

"The blue girl?" Molly mused "we saw her, she seems like a fun one" 

"She is Yea, pretty energetic and always seems to have sweets? I'm not entirely sure where she keeps them most of the time"

"What about the half orc? And firbolg?" 

"Or the one who let you fall" yasha's tone was mistakenly harsh when she spoke, after a moment she glanced down, embarrassed possibly but it was hard to tell 

"You mean orly..no he didn't let me fall, I let go thinking I could pull off a stupid stunt and almost got myself killed in the process.." beau rubs her temples, sighing softly "but, the half orc is my friend fjord, the captain of the ship. He's pretty good with a sword in combat but also has his hand in magic as well. The firbolg is caduceus, him and jester both are healers but he's pretty chill compared to her, and makes pretty good tea" 

"They sound like an interesting bunch for sure" he grins, nudging Yasha who seemed to have been spacing out a tad 

From not too far off in the distance, the echoing sound of people's voices, voices calling out Beauregards name, filled the nights silence. Taking one last look at beau, Yasha and Molly disappeared almost as quickly as they appeared before her just moments before 

"Wait where did you-" 

"Beau!" Jester. The blue tiefling flailing her arms wildly, practically jumping into the water before they docked just a few feet or so away. 

Beauregard had dashed over to them, running through the water to meet jesters embrace as she jumped off the smaller boat that the crew took to the small island. Strong as always, beau had to eventually pat jesters back in hopes that she would let go when the hug slowly progressed into what felt like a choke hold

"Gods beau we were so so worried! How are you standing?! Did someone heal you? Did you heal yourself?!"

"Jessie give her some breathin room" fjord chuckles softly, placing a hand on her shoulder to pull her back a bit 

“I think I’m alright, but yea I dunno it was a little weird. Woke up and was better”

Caduceus was the only one to look at her strangely, only to then give her a knowing nod while jester and fjord were looking to each other in confusion 

“Why don’t we get going mr fjord, I’m sure miss Beauregard would like to get some rest after everything” cad held a hand out, helping beau onto the boat 

“Oh beau I can’t wait to tell you about all the stuff we had to fix- but also we’re going home!”

“Home?..like back to the coast of nicodranas?” 

“Yup! I already called my mama to let her know and she said she was gonna ask for a good feast to be made for us when we get back of all our favorites!” 

“That’s amazing Jessie, can’t wait” beau smiles, glancing back out towards the ocean taking note of what looked to be fading purple and black below the oceans waves. 

Home..that word never really sat well with Beauregard. Caduceus always told her that Home was where the heart is, and it’s true her home is when she’s with her friends, yet even still, her home doesn’t feel complete


	4. Anything

The ship was almost out of view by the time 20 or 30 minutes had gone by. Yasha remained silently beside Mollymauk, who eventually hooked his arm with her's to bring her back home where Caleb and nott were waiting. Though she tuned out what her friends were saying, Caleb seemed worried over the fact they were seen by the human, for all they knew her crew would hunt them down. There was really no telling what can happen. Molly though was quick to shush Caleb at the mention of pirates, while nott dig around to show Yasha the new shells she found earlier that day

"Molly I'm being serious-" 

"As am I hun but you know how talking about stuff like that makes her on edge. Look it was stupid yes but the girl and her friends seemed more interested in getting home." 

"Good..they can go there and stay there, but if they come back we will be screwed" Caleb crossed his arms, frumpkin, a medium sized orange spotted octopus swam over to rest on his shoulder, causing him to gently pet the creature

"This one too-" nott grinned, setting a purplish gray shell in the palm of yasha's hand, who careful moved it to inspect in "Yasha?"

"Yes nott?" 

"That girl, why did you help her anyway" 

Silence fell. Not very long, nor was it heavy but it was clear she was both uncertain at first, then uncomfortable 

"She reminded me of someone who was very dear to me" 

"Do you mean-"

"Nott" Molly sighed "enough. Why don't we all rest, we can talk more tomorrow" 

"Ja he's right nott" 

Yasha smiles a tad watching nott gather her things and hide them, even though there was really no reason to, before hugging Caleb, then Molly, smiling to Yasha before escaping finally to her little cove where she usually slept. 

When they had first found this cave, nott expressed that it was 'perfect for hiding things' and seemed even more excited to find a small dip in the rock that was perfectly sized for her to curl up and sleep in. Not to mention a handful of cliff like edges where Yasha, Caleb and Molly made their own. Yasha's was closest to the top of the cave nearest to the small opening, mostly to allow Molly and Caleb to have the bigger cliff like edge for the both of them to be able to sleep comfortably.

Though she didn't find much sleep that night. Neither could Beauregard. The day before had stirred them both up to a point of constant wonder. What was she doing? Did she get home safely? 

Will I see her again?

Such thoughts continued, until eventually after much tossing and turning, the two found comfort and fell into a soft slumber. 

Many miles away Beauregard was sitting on the deck of the ship, simply playing with an empty cup that likely contained some kind of booze not too long ago 

"Miss Beauregard?"

"Oh- caduceus" beau slowly turned to meet the firbolg, turning to lean back against the wall of the ship as caduceus sat beside her 

"I assumed you were having trouble sleeping, considering the amount of tossing and turning you've done all night, so I made some soothing tea. Gray family does wonders for sleepless nights" a soft smile curved on his lips when he handed the cup to her, and though she wasn't certain she slowly nodded, taking a sip from the cup. The warm liquid wasn't strong by any means, but had a nice honey sweetness to it for sure 

"Thank you caduceus." 

"Of course. Though, I did come to ask if you wished to talk about something. You've seemed off since we found you" 

Beau swirled the warm liquid in the cup, sighing softly after a moment "maybe. I don't know how to talk about it, the whole situation is strange" 

"Well, if you wish to just go on about it you can. I will be here to listen, besides you know miss jester will talk to you" 

"Yea your..probably right. Jessie would freak if I told her. But even still, it's just confusing. I met two.. people, and they had no reason to heal me and help me but they still did! All in all I just don't understand why. She was just, incredible."

"What were their names?" 

"Yasha and Mollymauk."

"Interesting names, though from the sound of it your mostly interested in this miss Yasha" 

"Well I mean- maybe? She was..like no one I've seen before. Not to mention strong, I think she's the one who carried me" 

"Well that's sweet" caduceus refilled his tea cup, humming softly for a moment "Well, I'm sure if she felt the same way she'd try to see you again" 

"Do you think so?" 

"It's always a possibility"

"Yea but..what if she can't, uh, walk?" 

"Cannot walk? How did she carry you?" 

"Well I don't think it was really walking but swimming..?" 

"Miss Beauregard are you saying the people who saved you were of the merfolk?"

"Uh.." beau set her cup down, trying to find the words to explain, to tell him the Situation "yes..but you can't say anything to anyone- that's the one thing Mollymauk said to me before they vanished" 

"Well, my lips are sealed" 

Beau grins, surprisingly turning to hug caduceus "thank you cad, really" 

"Your welcome" he gently pats her back, moving to hand up as well as hold a hand out to help her up "you should get some rest" 

He was right. It had been a long few days and rest sounded amazing, especially in her bed, even if it wasn't as comfy as her actual room back in nicodranas. It'll have to do for now 

 

Not too far off from the cave, Yasha leaned against a slanted rock, watching the waves gently roll against the surface, pushing against the rock. She hasn't exactly slept much, and eventually gave up before deciding to come to her usual spot. It was always quiet here and a decent distance from home but not far enough that the others couldn't find her. 

"You know, I didn't think we'd have to go all the way out here to find you"

“Oh, Molly..sorry I was going to come back soon” 

“You wanna see that human again?” Nott peaks out from behind Caleb curiously 

“A bit, Yea” Yasha moves off the rock, glancing to Molly who was smiling at her 

“Well we may as well spill the plan” 

“Plan? Mollymauk..”

“Now now no need for the full name dear, we were thinking and..Caleb, my smart and precious boyfriend has found a way for all of us to go find them, so you can atleast talk to them. But we gotta get to the coast”

“They’re from nicodranas..”

“That’s not too far actually, right dear?” 

“Ja..” Caleb motioned north “we just have to head north until we reach the port and keep hidden. Possibly find an alcove to hide in” 

“Wait you guys want to do this?” Yasha was shocked, fidgeting a moment until Molly took her hands, squeezing them gently 

“Of course. Plus, it’s been a while since we’ve explored the coast. It could be fun, and nott wants to get some newer items for her collections” 

Silence surrounded them, for a moment Molly and Caleb looked to each other nervously until Yasha hugged the three of them, it was quick but still meaningful 

“Thank you” she spoke softly, Molly nodding after a moment 

“Well, let’s get going! We’ve got a heck of a traveling time ahead of us!” Molly grins, overly eccentric about the whole situation, making Caleb sigh softly, only to be hugged close by Molly. 

Long trip it would be indeed. Would it all be worth it? What if the human didn’t wish to see her again? Suppose..time shall tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the sudden radio silence it got pretty chaotic at work suddenly so I wasn’t able to sit down and finish writing this chapter, it’s been basically sitting in my drafts for weeks oops lol


End file.
